Believe in Heaven
by timeisrunningout
Summary: [COMPLETE] The wizardry world is running out of pure bloods. And when Lucius Malfoy needs a fiancee for his son, Draco, the only choice might be Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1 Luna

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 1

  
  
Things over the wizardry world were getting worse everyday. More and more rumors about the Dark Lord's return appeared everyday. But the families that were suffering the most were the pureblood ones. 

  
Not all pure bloods believed in the Dark Lord, naturally. But everyone was so afraid of the new war that they would barely let a pureblood baby get close to their house. Being a pureblood became a shame.

  
And so all that were pure bloods and weren't related to the Dark Lord avoided the subject and even ignored their own blood. But not all pure bloods felt that way. Especially not the Malfoy.

  
"Lucius!" Narcissa, his wife, exclaimed. "You know things are hard. Especially now. And it's not all because you were sent to Azkaban! You escaped, of course. And no one even heard that you were sent there. And the Minister still trusts you somehow. But..."

  
"It's not up to you to ponder about what happens now." Lucius Malfoy interrupted. "We are not suppose to forget about what we really are."

  
"This is not about us!" she cried. "It's about the one you serve to."

  
Lucius sighed and got up from the couch he was sitting with his wife. He opened his mouth to speak but closed before anything could come out. He closed his eyes and opened them again quickly.

  
"It's time to find someone proper to our son, Narcissa." he said.

  
"Draco must find a fiancee, I agree. But not now! Let's wait things get better before anything." Narcissa said.

  
"Do you think that just because he get fiancee people will think his pureblood? Everyone knows very well what he are." Lucius said abruptly. Narcissa looked down to her feet. 

  
"That's true. Then... I guess it's fine. After all, a fiancee is necessary for the ritual." she said, nodding.

  
"I'll get in touch with the Parkinson." Lucius announced, walking toward the door to leave the room.

  
"Who said I want my son to marry with Pansy Parkinson?" Narcissa asked loudly. Lucius turned to her with a puzzled expression. "Please, let's keep the family's good looks at least."

  
Lucius laughed just as his wife had spoken. 

  
"So, you expect us to find a better pureblood girl for Draco? Is that it? Do you think there're that much pure bloods that would assume their blood now?" he asked.

  
"Yes." Narcissa answered, grinning. She got to her feet and handed her husband a piece of parchment. "This family is just as pure as we are. They have a daughter that is one year younger than Draco, but I don't think that's a problem." Lucius looked down at the parchment.

  
"Lovegood?"

  
  
* * *  


  
Luna Lovegood woke up that morning feeling weird. And that was something rare. Usually she felt just cheerful. But that morning it was like if something bad could happen any minute. Naturally she would get over it, as she always did.

  
Luna brushed her long dirty blond hair for a moment and dressed plain light blue robes, her favorite. She yawned and opened the door of her room.

  
Luna's house wasn't big, but still it wasn't really small. The house had four bedrooms, two for guests. Each of these bedrooms had a closet and a bathroom. Then there was the kitchen, the living room, the laundry, the atrium and a few more rooms that she was never sure what was inside. 

  
She walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. Their house-elf, Saki, was cleaning the floor. She was a really faithful house-elf. The daughter of their old house-elf, Sono. She cleaned and cooked really well.

  
"Good morning, Saki!" Luna greeted, sitting on a chair.

  
"Good morning!" the house-elf answered. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

  
"No, thanks." Luna answered. "Where's dad?"

  
"He just left. He said he had to meet someone for breakfast." Saki said, leaving the kitchen.

  
Luna rested her head on the cold kitchen table. He said that they would have lunch somewhere with her that day. Luna just hoped he remembered that.

  
But he did not. She had lunch alone at home and spent the afternoon finishing her school work. It was almost eight o'clock PM when she heard a 'crack' downstairs.

  
"Dad!" Luna called, walking down the stairs. "You forgot abou-"

  
Her eyes widened. It wasn't just her father who was there. The man beside him looked up at her.

  
"Good night." Lucius Malfoy said, coldly.

  
"Luna, this is Lucius Malfoy." Luna's father said, faking a smile.

  
"I know who he is." she answered quickly. "I just don't know what he's doing here."

  
"I was just talking about a few things with your father." Lucius answered. He turned to Luna's father. "I hope you can make a good decision, Armand." and with a 'crack' he disapparated.

  
"What was he talking about, dad?" Luna asked, puzzled.

  
"Er... I guess we must have dinner know! Let's have dinner? Yes, yes... dinner." he said, and went quickly to the kitchen.

  
Luna followed him and sat on the other end of the table. The food was already in their plates and Luna's father was already eating quickly. Without a word she started eating too. The dinner ended without a word. Even after he had finished eating he was still staring down to his plate.

  
"Dad..."

  
"Ah, Luna... we have to talk." he said, looking at her directly into her eyes.

  
"Wha-?"

  
"You know that pure bloods are rare now... and they're... I mean... we're... well... rare. And pureblood marriages these days are hard and everything..."

  
"What are you talking about dad?" Luna asked, puzzled. "Even though we're pure bloods the others never really threaded us as such. Actually, we never followed all that 'Pureblood Rules'! We're just pure 'cause we were lucky enough to have a bunch of pureblood marriages."

  
"I know... I know... it's just that... well... Lucius talked to me today, you saw him." he said, taking his plate to the sink, where Saki was sitting on and washing the dishes. "He made me... us... sort of a proposal."

  
"Dad?" Luna asked shyly. "I know what this is all about."

  
"What?" he asked, in awe. She sure was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. 

  
"Are you gay dad?!" she asked with tears in her eyes.

  
"NO!!!! Nonononononononono~!!" he answered, shaking his head quickly. 

  
"Then what?" she asked in a monotone voice, the tears completely disappeared.

  
"He wants you to marry his son, Draco."

**  
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** Well, well, well... isn't this a rare story? :) I mean, I've never seen this couple before. And that's one of the main reasons I'm writing this. :D Besides, isn't it just a really weird idea? The cheerful and clueless Luna as Draco's fiancee?! It's so cute!!! ;-;

  
Heh... this is just the beginning. But it'll get better and cuter later. :)   
I'm going to post the next chapter soon! I'm just finishing a few details... like spell checking. :P

And sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes! ;-; English isn't my first language.

  
**_.......:::::Read & Review:::::......._**  


**08/02/2003**


	2. Chapter 2 Taboo

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 2 

"This isn't funny, dad." Luna said. 

"I thought it was a joke too! But it's true." Luna's father said, smiling. "Isn't it great?" 

"What?" She asked. "Do you actually think this is positive?" 

"Well... yes. He's rich and everything." 

Luna knew who Draco Malfoy was. He was rich, handsome and not a bad student. But he was also the one who did awful things in the past. And helped ruining D.A. And D.A. was the only place she could be around people that wouldn't _directly_ make fun of her. 

"I don't like the idea, dad. Sorry. " Luna answered. "I don't care if he's rich or not...I just don't like him." 

"I wish we could decline, Luna." 

Luna's father looked down to his lap. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"When Lucius Malfoy makes you this sort of 'offer'... you have no choice. And he seemed desperate." 

"So what? What he'll do if I say no? Kill us?" Luna asked, getting to her feet. 

"..." 

"Oh..." Luna exclamed. "He can do that... heh?" 

"Luna just... try to like him. Or maybe slow down the process so the whole War will be over and Lucius'll be send to Azkaban." her father said. 

After giving her father a hug, Luna walked up the stairs slowly. 

Trying to like him, he said? That sounded quite impossible. But, maybe, she should try. 

* * * 

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy's Mansion, Draco wasn't very happy himself. 

"I'm not marrying her." Draco answered, simply. 

"Yes, you are." Narcissa said, with a smile. 

"No... I'm not." he insisted. 

"Listen, Draco..." Lucius started, annoyed. "It's necessary for the ritual. And the Parkinson gave up of the whole idea and we have no choice." 

"But..." 

"We just kill her after she's done her part." Lucius interrupted. "But it's important that you get your Dark Mark as soon as possible, Draco, because..." 

" 'Because we are in the middle of a war'. I know." 

"If you do, than just agree with the plan. Your father and I know what we're doing, Draco." Narcissa said. Draco nodded slowly. 

* * * 

The days passed quicker than Luna expected them to. It was already September 1st and they were leaving to Hogwarts at last. 

When Luna arrived in King Cross's Station the place was already crowded. She walked alone toward the Express. Her father didn't come. He was too busy with The Quibbler to take her. On moments like this she wished her mother were still alive. 

When she got into the Express it was already starting moving. The compartments were all taken and she knew she would never be accepted in one of them. She got to the end of the express when a door opened quickly and someone came out of it. Luna hit the person so hard she fell on the ground. 

"Look were you are going you..." Luna started, rubbing her head. She looked up slowly and blushed. 

"What were you saying?" Draco asked slowly. 

"Malfoy..." she muttered. Luna had a little bit of hope that he would be nicer to her. But, as he spoke, all her hope was gone. 

"Running around the express and hitting people... I guess I'll have to take a few points from Ravenclaw, eh?" he asked, grinning. 

"What sort of fiancé are you...?" Luna muttered, getting up. 

A few Slytherin girls came from a compartment behind them, giggling, and left toward the next compartment. 

"You better not say things out loud around here." Draco said with his voice as low as possible. 

"Oh... I see... it's a SEEEECRET, is it?" Luna asked, playfully. 

"No. That's not it." 

"So you don't mind if I yell right here?" she asked, cleaning her throat. "Drac-" 

Draco covered he mouth with his hand. Luna bit his hand hard and he took it away quickly. 

"How dare you..." Luna started, but Draco cut her off quickly. 

"Don't say anything! Not just because of me. Because people don't know you're a pure blood! I would never guess myself but..." he said. 

" 'Would make no difference. They already avoid me." Luna said pushing Draco to the side and getting into the compartment Draco came from. "I hope you don't mind if I stay here. I can't find one for me." 

"Of course I mind." he said, getting in behind her. 

Luna sat down and smiled, as if she had not heard him. 

"Aren't you listening?!" Draco shouted. But Luna was reading a book already. "You... oh, fine! Do as you please." 

Luna smiled behind her book. If she couldn't love him she could _at least_ drive him crazy.**  
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** That was the second chapter! :D Better than the first I hope. _ 

Anyway, I'm looking for a BETA READER!!!! ;-; Please, if you fell like correcting this poor girl's mistakes let me a review with your e-mail. Thanks! :) 

  
**_.......:::::Read & Review:::::......._**

**08/09/2003**


	3. Chapter 3 Real me

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 3 

The hours passed quickly and soon Luna could see the huge castle of Hogwarts. Every time she saw it from the train she felt happier, if that was possible that day. Picking on Draco Malfoy and not being picked back was a dream, and she was enjoying it a lot. 

"Finally..." Draco muttered, taking his trunk. He opened the compartment's door and walked down the corridor. 

"Where are you going?" Luna asked, sticking her head out of the compartment. 

"I'm going out. Or did you expect me now to bow and kiss your feet?" he asked, smirking. 

"Well... that'd be nice." Luna muttered. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Listen..." he started, getting closer to her. "If you think I'm gonna be your private little slave because of that... thing... think again! I am not." 

"So you'd rather let me tell everyone what's going on?" she asked, grinning. Draco turned his back and continued walking. 

"It's up to you whether to tell of not. But think of the consequences to you too." he said, waving. 

Luna watched him walk with a puzzled expression. She could not understand what he meant. How could that cause any harm to her? People would know she was a pure blood, and that wasn't such a big problem. It was just one more reason to be stared at. And she was already stared often. Nothing would change. 

Luna got back into the compartment and closed the door. 

* * * 

Luna walked out of the train, looking around. Hogwarts hadn't changed a bit since she left for the summer. Even the trees seemed to be in the same position. Before she could look for different things a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw two green eyes staring directly at her. But that staring didn't make her feel bad. 

"Hi, Harry!" she said, smiling. That was possibly the first time anyone greeted her like that, spontaneously. 

"Hi... er... have you seen Ron or Hermione around here? I can't find them anywhere." he asked. It wasn't a big surprise the question. He was looking for them, he didn't come to say hi to her. 

"Oh... no." Luna answered, and looked to the ground. 

"Ok... thanks anyway. I'm gonna go look for them." Harry said, and walked away. 

Luna took a deep breath and closed her eyes slightly. As usual, people where afraid of be seem talking to her. Of course she knew Harry wasn't that sort of person. Actually, he was too busy with his own problems to pay attention to other people's problems. And who could blame him? You-Know-Who wanted to kill him after all. Even so, it would be nice if he show at least some respect for her. Luna had helped him before! And she had been there when he was depressed because of Sirius death. 

"Oh, no!" said a cold voice behind her. "Don't tell me Potter's fan club has a new member?" 

Luna opened her mouth to answer, but the one that had spoken was gone. But she could easily identify his silvery blond among the crowd. 

What was he so annoying? 

* * * 

Dinner was just fine. The food was good as always, though the main hall was filled with some uncomfortable feeling she could not explain at all, especially toward all Slytherins. Luna watched a few Gryffindor second years throwing food on the Slytherin's heads. 

"That's stupid..." she muttered, resting her hand on her hands. 

"I agree." said Ginny Weasley's voice, from behind her. Luna turned around and greeted the fifth year Gryffindor. 

"Are you having that sort of problem?" Luna asked. 

"Yeah... even though my mom isn't _really_ a pure blood, dad's family is. But I don't care at all." Ginny answered, smiling. 

"Ah, that's true. I mean, it's not a lot of people that do that sort of thing, right? They know how much your family has contributed.... fight against You-know-who and all." Luna said, looking down at her barely touched plate. "Maybe you should just change your last name and dye your hair or something. 

"Well, I like to be known as a pure blood... or almost a pure blood." Ginny explained. "I won't deny my origin and change my opinion because of what people think. I do whatever I feel like doing. If people like it or not... that's not my problem. What matters is that I'm happy - with my brothers, my mum and my dad." 

Ginny just smiled a little and walked away. Ginny could be considered Luna's best friend. She was perhaps the only one that she could talk to for a long time. And always she would provide good advice. That time, though, the speech didn't mean much. 

**  
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** And so the insanity continues. ^^ Well, I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Even though my updates usually take a long time... heh. I'm really sorry about that but... it can't be helped. It all depends on my mood, which is quite instable these days. Please, patience! ^.- 

And remember: _OOC DRACO_ IS YOUR FRIEND! YOU LIKE THE _OOC DRACO_! YOU LOVE HIM! 

  
**_.......:::::Review! ^-^ Thank you!:::::......._**

**09/05/2003**


	4. Chapter 4 Uncertain

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 4 

Luna woke up early the next day and left quickly to have breakfast. The main hall was completely empty. It wasn't such a big surprise. After all, it was just 7 AM. But there was someone else there. That one person could be anyone. A random Hufflepuff or just another Ravenclaw that wouldn't even notice Luna's presence. But... no! It had to be a Slytherin... it had to be that Slytherin! Luna sighed. 

"We've been meeting a lot lately... too much, actually." said Draco in his usual cold voice. 

"Of course we are! When you stalk someone that's what usually happens." Luna answered, trying to sound indifferent. She shook her head and sat down on a chair. 

"Stalking you? I wished you looked good enough to be stalked by me." he answered sharply. 

Luna closed her fists and took a deep breath. He annoyed her so much! She had to control herself down not to kick his most precious body parts (the genital ones). 

"What? Are you angry?" he asked. "Are you, Loony? Or this is just one more of your personality disorders?" 

Luna got to her feet and stared him directly in his eyes. She was a lot shorter than him and her face could barely hit his neck. Luna pointed a finger to his face. 

"Who do you think you are saying those things?" Luna asked. "You have no idea the things I've heard people talking about me but... this is the first time anyone dares saying things to me directly. How--dare--you?" 

"You're..." Draco opened his mouth to answer with even sharper words but he noticed tears in her eyes. He tried to speak anyway but she got closer to him until her face was inches from his. 

"What? You can't answer me, Malfoy?" she asked. "You disgust me, you know! The things you do... and how you treat people..." 

Draco pointed a finger to her face and Luna swallowed hard. He put his finger on her forehead and pushed her back to her chair. 

"You're not very different from me now, are you?" he asked, grinning. "You're attitude isn't any better than mine." 

Draco waved to her and left, without having breakfast. Luna watched him leave. Her body was frozen... she couldn't move. Luna shook her head and looked down to her lap. 

'What he said...' she thought. 'I'm... I'm not like him... am I?' 

* * * 

The rest of the day Luna spent thinking. She hardly ever paid any attention to classes anyway. 

The thing that bothered her the most were his last words. Not the firsts at all because people had spoken horrible things like that before and that didn't really bother her. But saying that she was like him did bother her. And the worst thing was she couldn't say he was wrong. 

Luna wasn't the prettiest girl ever. She wasn't the smartest. And people always thought she was weird, but she never tried to change herself. Not to mention she was, indeed, a pure blood. He was right. Luna wasn't very different from him. 

Luna left her last class and went to the library to start her homework. The fifth year was the hardest and she should get very good grades to have more chances on different careers. 

Luna took a few books from the shelters and sat on a distant table. She was almost finishing her homework when Madam Pince asked her to leave. Luna left and sat on a couch of the first room she found to finish. It was just a paragraph and it would be quick to finish. 

Luna ran her eyes through the piece of parchment, checking spelling mistakes. She gathered her stuff and left the room. When she turned right toward Ravenclaw common room she bumped on something. And Luna had the horrible feeling that it was her usual blonde stalker: Draco. Or did you have any doubts that it would be him? 

"Haven't you done enough damage, Malfoy?" she asked turning her back to him. There were other ways to get to the Raveclaw common room. 

"So you really got hurt, eh? Well, just doing my job." he answered, smirking. But there was something weird about his answer. Even though it was just as rude as always, but he didn't seem to be really irritated saying that. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Luna said, noticing he wasn't leaving after answering her question. 

"I came looking for you because..." he rolled his eyes. 

Now that was too much! Draco Malfoy looking for her? That was one of the good points of life: one day the enemy will look for you. It doesn't matter if it's to do something good or bad. 

"That's new to me!" Luna exclaimed, putting her left arm on her waist. 

"I came to apologize for what I said earlier." Draco said, ignoring her preview comments. 

"You... apologizing?" Luna's eyes widened more than usual. 

"You're not good enough to be like me anyway." he said, crossing his arms. 

"But I guess you were right. I'm a little like you. And I'm glad someone told me that... otherwise I would have never noticed." Luna answered, smiling and pulling her books closer to her chest. "But I'm not thanking you or anything. 

Her heart was beating really fast she was... nervous? Why? And her face was really warm! Luna looked up to Draco and saw he was staring at her. She just waved quickly, almost dropping her books, and ran. When she was far enough she turned her head again and smiled, with an intensified blush. 

"Thank you." 

**  
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** Now, you must be thinking: "OMG! Two chapters that FAST? What happened to her?" Well, the thing is... I'm going to travel on vacation! Yay! ^^ And I'll be back oooonly in October soooo... no chapters until somewhere around October 7th. -.- 

Now, just cross your fingers and hope for the 5th chapter to come out earlier! That is... if you WANT a 5th chapter of this weird, weird thing. ¬¬; 

Just one more thing, I'm sorry for the total OOCness. ^^; But I've warned you last chapter! Well... I think I did anyway... ._.; But if you liked it, just wait for the next chapter and you'll get even MORE OOCness! ^-^ 

Ah! Sorry for the short chapter, hai? ^-^ 

  
**_.......:::::ONEGAI!!! Review!!!:::::......._**

**09/09/2003**


	5. Chapter 5 Something in mind

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 5 

Luna was a girl who would always be prepared for anything. She was prepared for her mother's death, for her cat's death, for attacks of the Dark Lord, for horrible engagements... anything. This time, though, she wasn't ready for that. 

Oh, no, no, no! That was something she would never EVER think of. It was completely impossible, and everyone knew about that. But it happened. 

Luna was feeling more than only hatred for Malfoy. 

And she could easily whine about it the whole night, saying how much that was impossible and how much she hated him. No. Luna wasn't like that at all! If that were her feelings she would accept them and wait. Perhaps it was only a phase and she would get over it quickly. 

But the days passed and the feeling remained the same. Could she actually be in love with him? Deep inside of her head a voice said 'Yes'. She didn't really want to listen to it, but Luna also knew that denying was the first symptom that she really was in love with him. 

"In love..." she muttered, closing her eyes slightly. "Mm... I'm not sure if I like this but..." 

* * * 

Draco was sitting in an armchair pretending to be reading a book when he was, actually, reading a letter from his father. He kept insisting that he was supposed to change _her_ mind about the engagement. But Draco was sure he didn't want that either. So he just kept saying that she was almost agreeing, to keep his father calm. What he would do next was still unknown, but it was not like if he cared at all. 

But the weirdest part of it all was that he actually thought that girl was very interesting. Her personality was strong and she was always full of energy. Most of the time she spent her energy arguing with him or annoying him but, again, it was not like if he cared. Draco wasn't happy because she did that, no. He was feeling more like if there was someone that didn't think of him like a complete monster. Just like someone who gets easily irritated. 

Yes, it was good to know someone didn't treat you bad just because of rumors. Was it some sort of pure blood connection? One thing Draco was sure: he wouldn't exactly mind if she agreed to be his fiancée. Sure, he would 'break up' everything right after the initiation. 

Ah, yes! The initiation was approaching. And he wasn't very happy with that. 

* * * 

It was a sunny Sunday morning when Luna received a letter from her dad. He hadn't written in a long time, so that meant something important was inside. She opened and started reading. 

_Dear Luna,_

_Sorry for not writing. I've been having a few problems over here. Not really problems it's just... well... I think it's time for you to reconsider Mr. Malfoy's proposal. Believe me, Luna, it will be good for us. And it won't be for much time either! You don't have to worry about it._

_Just agree, ok?_

_Bye Bye!_

_Dad :)_

Part of Luna wanted to say yes, after all... Draco wasn't that bad looking. It was just for a while, why not? It was settled them! She was going to say agree! 

_Dear Dad,_

_I think you're right. I'm agreeing. But how much is 'no much time'?_

_'Tchau!'_

_Luna_

Luna wrapped the tiny piece of paper to the owl's leg and let her go. Luna stretched her arms and turned to leave when the door of the tower opened. And who else could it be? They were destined to meet on bad moments. 

Luna watched Draco walk and pick an owl to send a letter. He didn't seem to have noticed her. Luna waved, and waved, jumped and shook her arms and he still ignored her. When Draco's owl finally flew away he held the hand she was waving. 

"Stop doing that. I'm not in a good mood." he said. 

"You never are." Luna complained. 

Draco leaned against the wall and sighed, closing his light blue eyes. Luna watched him amazed. 

"Your parents are sending that sort of 'please say yes' letters, aren't they?" Luna asked, smiling. 

"Something tells me your father is doing the same." Draco answered, opening his eyes. 

"Yeah. But I gave up telling no. It's just for a while and in front of some people... why not? It's not like if we were going to put anything in risk, eh?" Luna smiled, trying to break Draco's coolness a bit. 

"You know nothing." he said, walking toward her. "You have no idea what they want you to do, do you? They want you to go to the initiation and that's not for a while!!" 

"Wha-What do you mean?" Luna asked, stepping backwards. 

"They want you to be the evidence of my initiation as a... a... Death Eater, that is!!" Draco kept shouting and walking closer to her, until she bumped against the wall. "You will receive the dark mark on your arm as well and you will be my 'wife' when it comes to the Dark Lords little 'society'!" 

"I don't understand!!" Luna shouted back. 

"Let me explain then: you'll feel all the paying I feel, you'll share my emotions, you'll be connected to me, forever!!" Draco said loud and then lowered his tone. "If I die... you die." 

"What?!" Luna's eyes widened. 

"That's why my 'wife' had to be a pure blood! Mixed blood cannot support the pain of the initiation, and neither can a person that doesn't really want to 'marry' me. That is also why they want us to fully agree!" Draco shook his head, taking some blond hair of his eyes. 

Luna felt pretty bad about the whole thing but happy thoughts still crossed her mind. She giggled. 

"**_What?_**" he asked. 

"So that's why you didn't want to! I thought you were gay!" she said, laughing loud this time. She shook her head and, between laughs, she tried to speak. "I'm reading too much shounen ai manga*! Oh my..." 

"Why did you think I was... gay?" Draco asked, incredulously. 

"You're good looking, you're rich, you've got a bad temper, you're not dumb and you're surrounded by beautiful girls! And still you never had a real girlfriend!" she explained. 

"But no... I'm not gay..." 

"Besides, all perfect guys are usually gay! And the way you looked at Harry sometime... you had not idea how many perverted thoughts that gave to some girls. They even wrote this really cool lemons where..." 

"Stop it!!!" he cut her off, with his pale face slightly red. 

"Oh my! And I always thought you were the seme*...." 

Luna opened the door, ready to leave, when Draco spoke once more. 

"You don't seem to be worried with what I just told you..." Draco said before she left. 

"And I'm not." she answered. "Maybe I can worth something just this once in my life, right? Helping you, that is." 

"Do you really think you'll help me doing that?" 

"Yes... and that's why, from now on, I'm your official fiancée!" Luna announced, smiling. 

Luna left and, not much time later, Draco did the same. But they had no idea that a spy had heard the whole thing. A Slytherin girl emerged from under an invisibility cloak (A/N: How the hell she has one? I dunno.) 

"So that freak is a pure blood... and she really thinks she can get my Draco-chan* away from me?" Pansy Parkinson asked. "Oh no, Loony Lovegood... no you are NOT!!" 

**  
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** Finally, the fifth chapter! Yay! ^^ I hope you like this little Out of Character (Someone asked for the meaning of OOC... so there you go! -^^-) chapter. Thehehe! 

I'm really sorry this took so long to be posted. -.- But I really had no idea how to arrange my ideas! Really, I had it all in my head but how to connect all that stuff?!?! O.o;; But finally it's done! ^-^ And I'm happy now! 

And sorry for the tons of Japanese stuff I used. ^^; I've been reading too much manga, you know. Including some yaoi ones... 

*cough* Anyways, the next chapter will come soon... I hope. Oo; 

  
**_.......:::::ONEGAI!!! Review!!!:::::......._**

**10/10/2003**

* shounen ai manga = gay japanese comics  
* seme = the 'leader' of the relationship in shounen ai/yaoi mangas  
* chan = it's a suffix used mostly to girls that means something like: Cute Little Draco. 


	6. Chapter 6 Knight of Midnight

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 6 

Luna was coming back from the library late that night. For the past few days she had been feeling a lot happier for finally becoming Draco's fiancée. And she once had thought she would never say such thing! Everything changes, indeed, Luna thought. 

But a few horrible rumors were making her feel unsafe. Ginny told her the day before during herbology. 

"Have you heard about the 'Exterminators', Luna?" Ginny asked. 

"They're not the guys from that muggle movie, right?" Luna said, scratching her head. 

"What?" 

"Never mind..." 

"Anyway, they are hunting pure bloods!" Ginny explained. "They got two of Slytherin girls last night and they tortured them so much they can't even speak anymore! No spell is good enough to cure them! They just keep saying 'Exterminators, exterminators, exterminators...'" 

"That's awful... poor pure bloods..." Luna said, shaking her head. But deep inside she was scared. Scared of what could happen to her! 

"I was afraid of walking by myself at night." Ginny said, looking down to her feet. "Harry said he would go with me from the library to the Gryffindor Tower but... sadly... they just torture the pure bloods related to You-Know-Who." 

"Ahhh~, now that's better! After all, not all pure bloods are evil." Luna pretended to sigh in relief. But, again, deep inside she was afraid that her fiancée position made her a pure blood related to You-Know-Who. And she didn't even have Draco to walk with her at night. 

And that was why she was so scared that night. She walked without making a noise throw the corridors. If they couldn't hear her, they couldn't catch her. But, on the other hand, nobody knew she was a pure blood. And even if they did, no one knew she was Draco's fiancée. 

Luna sighed in relief truthfully this time when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her inside a dark room. She fell on the ground and looked up. A figure dressed in black pointed the wand to her. She was about to shout when a spell hit her and she fainted instantly. 

* * * 

  


Draco Malfoy was lying on a couch of the Slytherin common room. He had his eyes closed while he was thinking of his life. Not really about his life, anyway. It was more specifically about one person: Luna Lovegood. 

Everyone always called her Loony and said horrible things about her personality. But that was just her. Always happy and cheerful, even in the worst situations. And that was something he admired about her. 

If he could at least smile like her on bad moments... he would a lot happier. And to tell the truth since he talked to her the day before he could not stop thinking about her. 

Everything about Luna amazed him. From her personality to her appearance. She was always looking cute and agitated, how couldn't she cheer up everyone around her? And Draco felt that she could complete a part of him that was missing since the day he was born. 

His whole life was serious. Everything his parents said was truth, especially when they were doing 'business' with other people. Even their funniest joke wasn't a joke, it was reality. They really thought goblins were stupid when they told goblins jokes. Not that goblins weren't stupid...  


  
But the truth was: Draco missed some happiness. And he felt like... if he could just keep her with him the rest of his life... but he couldn't. Many girls wanted to be with him, but the only one he wanted to be with... didn't want him. Luna thought he was a complete idiot, and even evil perhaps. But life was just like that, punishing the ones that had to be punished.   


  
But suddenly he heard a scream. Draco opened his eyes quickly. That scream sounded so much familiar... could it be the Exterminators rumors was true? And if it was... Luna could be in danger! Or it could be just his mind but he couldn't risk it. 

  
  
Draco got to his feet quickly and ran down the hall searching for the secret room Slytherins had for years. It was the only one that could be easily heard from the common room. She had to be there! 

* * * 

When Luna opened her eyes again she was chained against a wall by her wrists and ankles. Her whole body hurt but especially her head. So much couldn't hold her head up. Luna looked down to the ground when the sound of footsteps echoed on the room. 

Suddenly a tall figure all dressed in white entered the room. His whole face covered with a thick hood. He walked forward. 

"I'm glad the students are finally letting us know who are the traitors around here." a masculine voice said. 

"Traitors?" was all Luna could hardly say. 

"Why, yes! Traitors!" he exclaimed, removing his hood. 

He was quite a handsome boy. He couldn't be much older than Luna herself. Maybe a year older, but not much. He had dark black hair with two red highlights in the front. He smiled at her. 

"I don't know you..." Luna said. "How do you know me?" 

"I don't. But the one that told about you knows. And one of our members also does." While he was speaking another three figures in white robes appeared. And, for Luna's surprise, she really did know one of them. 

The first one was no one else other than Ron Weasley himself, Ginny's brother. 

"Ron, you're an Exterminator! Why? You're a pure blood, aren't you?" Luna asked, blinking many times as she spoke. 

"Yeah. But I'm related to You-Know-Who. And I never thought you would be related to him but..." Ron shuddered. "That's weird coming from you, you know." 

"Well, it's not like if you didn't surprise me either." Luna rolled her eyes. "Ginny was really scared of you guys. Why would you ever scare your little sister anyway?" 

"Well, if we have to stop You-Know-Who we have to eliminate those about to join him. And Hogwarts is the best place to look for pure blood traitors, right?" Ron said. Luna nodded, he was a little bit right. 

"But still!!" she shouted all of a sudden. "You don't have the right to torture people!!" 

"You-Know-Who didn't have either, and he still tortured and _killed_ many people..." the first boy interrupted. "And we'll have to do the same if we want to stop him." 

Ron put his hood back and all four of the them took their wands out of the pocket and walked forward. The black haired boy pointed his wand at her and a spell hit her hard in he stomach. 

"Ahh!" she screamed, coughing up blood. 

Another two of those spells hit her until she felt a stronger pain in the chest. Certainly, one of her ribs was broken. 

"Feeling guilty already?" the dark haired boy asked. Luna just smiled. 

"I think we should stop..." Ron's voice said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"No!" he shouted, and Ron stepped backwards. 

He pointed the wand now directly to Luna's heart. 

"Where's your Death Eater fiancé when you need him, eh?" he asked, muttering the spell slowly. 

But he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and he fell forward, hitting hard the floor. Luna could hardly see anything, but she could see a silvery blond haired boy standing on the door way. 

"He's right here." Draco's cool voice said. 

Luna smiled, almost fainting when she felt her wrists and ankles being released. Even if she wanted she couldn't have stand still. She fell on the ground. 

"Luna!" she heard a voice calling. 

She opened her eyes slightly and saw Draco's worried face. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. Luna smiled and tried to touch his smooth pale skin with her fingers but her seemed to be so far away. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"You... you said my name. heh." Luna said, fainting right after. 

**   
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** Now this time I was fast, eh?! ^^ Heh... this chapter (unlike all others) was already ready in my head. This is the fluffy chapter!!! How wouldn't I know what to write?!?!?! xD Ahahaha!! 

Thank you for all the reviews!!! You're all wonderful people for reviewing!!! You all can have a cookie for the reviews!! *opens the cookie jar* 

Draco: Don't eat that! She made them herself... It's poisoned!!!! 

Of course not... they're just gonna make you guys feel like reviewing again!! *covers her own mouth quickly* I mean... er... 

Draco: They heard already. 

-.-;;; 

Ah! Btw, the next chapter will be a little bit more romantic, less dramatic and perhaps even a little more fluffy! ^_^ Yay! 

  
**_.......:::::ONEGAI!!! Review!!!:::::......._**

**10/19/2003**


	7. Chapter 7 Love Me

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 7 

Luna woke up a long time later lying on a bed. She looked around and could quickly tell she was at the infirmary. She lifted her shirt and saw that her ribs were perfectly fine. Madam Pomfrey certainly took care of her. 

"Oh, dear, you're awake already." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, hurrying to the girl's bed. She touched her forehead and then smiled. "Your ok. The only way of telling what happened last night is this tiny cut on your chin." 

"Great!" Luna said, smiling. 

"Now... Mr. Malfoy, the one who brought you, is standing outside since yesterday. He wanted to stay here, but I didn't let him in. I wasn't sure if most students would like to be visited by him... you know what I mean. The boy doesn't have a very good reputation, eh?" Madam Pomfrey giggled a little. 

"I would be glad to be visited by him, actually. He's my only visitor afterall, isn't he?" Luna asked, shaking her head. 

"I'll send him in." Madam Pomfrey said, leaving the room. 

So he stayed to whole night there? Now that was something weird to Luna. And moments later Draco was entering the room and sitting beside her on the bed. He didn't say anything, though. 

"Hi..." Luna greeted him, smiling. 

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly. 

"Yes... I'm fine." she answered. "Hmm... do you have any idea how they found out?" 

"Someone must have told them. But that's nothing to worry about. They've been taken care of." Draco said, shaking his head to take some blond hair of his eyes. 

Both Draco and Luna remained in silence for a long time, until when Luna took a deep breath and smiled. 

"Thank you." she said. 

"What?" 

"Thank you for helping me. I know that, by now, the whole school knows what happened... and they might be creating crazy stories of why you saved me. And you'll sure want to avoid me more than usual." Luna looked down to her lap. "And I wouldn't have the chance to thank you then. So I'm saying it right now." 

"I'm not going to avoid you." Draco said and got to his feet. 

"Huh?" Luna looked up to him. 

"I said... I'm not going to avoid you. They would find out about this sooner or later. We just have to make this more real, so they won't think it was all arranged by my father." Draco turned to leave when a girly voice started repeating Luna's name many times. The door of the infirmary opened and Ginny entered running. 

"Luna!!! They said you were attacked! And Malfoy saved you!!! And he was here with you and, and, and... that's not true..." she stopped beside Luna when she noticed Draco standing on the other side. He waved to her. "I-Is it?" 

* * * 

That night Luna had already left the infirmary. She was walking fast to the Ravenclaw common room, still a little afraid of what she could meet on the corridors. When she was turning the left to the last corridor someone called her name. A female voice. Luna turned around and Pansy Parkinson was standing right behind her. 

"Yes?" Luna asked politely. 

"I want to talk to you." the slytherin said. Pansy pointed a finger to Luna. "It seems that nothing can make you see, Loony." 

"See what?" Luna pretended not to know what she was talking about, but of course she knew. She knew very well that Pansy Parkinson was known as Draco's 'almost girlfriend'. Actually, Luna was quite surprised she hadn't come sooner talk to her. 

"You think you're so great, don't you? You think you can steal my Draco-chan, don't you? DON'T YOU? But you know..." Pansy looked down, slightly laughed and looked up quickly with an evil grin on her face. "You can't. I won't let you!" 

"I think you're not understanding, Pans-" 

"Don't ever say my name! My name cannot be wasted like that. Especially not by someone like _you_." Pansy took her wand out of her pocket and pointed to Luna. "You know what they say..." 

"Don't think of that!!" Luna took her own wand out of her pocket quickly. 

"If you want something to be done right, do it yourself!!" Pansy grinned. "Ava-" (A/N: I'm not sure if Pansy would ever use that spell on anyone, but I just couldn't think of any other spell at the moment. And my books are so very far away... -.- Yes, I'm lazy.) 

"Stupefy!" Luna shouted faster. 

Pansy fell on the hard stone floor, unconscious. Luna took a deep breath and started running toward the Ravenclaw common room when someone held her arm. 'Damn!', Luna thought. 'How many more people have to stop me before I can get to the common room?' 

Luna turned around and saw, as always, Draco. He always showed up on the worst moments. 

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked. 

"I came to see if you were ok and I found a /corpse/ on the corridors. I thought it might have something to do with you, so I just turned left and, surprise surprise!, I saw you." Draco let go of her arm and looked back at Pansy. "You stupefied her well. She might not wake up for a while." 

"She tried to attack me." Luna said under her breath, as if she didn't want him to understand before asking a loud and surprised 'What?!?!' 

"What?!?!" now Luna was ready to explain. 

"She said I couldn't take you away from her and that sort of stuff." Luna said, shaking her head. "The usual." 

Luna thought Draco would get mad and kick Pansy's 'corpse' for saying that 'Loony' was stealing him. But no, he laughed. 

"You should get used to that from now on." he said. 

"W-What?" Luna blinked quickly, trying to understand what he had just said. "You're saying to accept the fact that I'm your official fiancée..." 

"Yes..." 

"That will go with you to the initiation?" 

"Yes..." 

"That will be connected to your for the rest of your life?" 

"Yes..." 

"That will live close to you? that will grow old with you?" 

"Yes..." 

"That will die with you?" 

"Yes..." 

"That will have children with you?" 

"No..." 

"Ah,well. Life's not perfect." Luna sighed. 

Luna heard footsteps coming from one of the corridors. She walked forward and hugged something soft and warm. What would happen if someone saw Pansy and... something soft and warm? Luna looked up and found herself hugging Draco. 

"What? Are you afraid someone see the 'corpse'?" he asked, as if hugging someone who is the fiancé your father got for you when you're scared was the most natural thing in the world. "It's ok. I'll get us out of here." 

Draco put his arm around Luna's waist and pressed her against the stone wall. The wall moved and they were thrown in a bottomless passage. They started falling very fast and, this time, Luna didn't even think of letting go of the Draco. He was the one who kept her from falling even faster. 

Luna looked down and saw some light in the end of the 'abysm'. Draco noticed the same thing and pointed down his wand. A mini-tornado (A/N: I have no idea what do call this. Mmm... circular... wind... er... forget it.) surrounded both of them so they could 'land' safely. 

"Enjoyed the ride?" he asked. Luna hit Draco's head with her wand. 

"Moron!" Luna shouted. "Where are we anyway?" 

"Ah, in the Slytherin common room." he said casually, opening a door on the left. "And this is my dorm. I used to share it with Crabbe and Goyle." 

"_Used_ to...?" 

"Yeah. I kicked them out. They took their mattresses and went to someone else's." Draco walked into the dorm and stretched his arms. 

"You're... mean." Luna laughed and followed him. 

His dorm was a lot different from hers. It was like a normal room, but larger than usual. It was almost empty, with extra closets and beds. And that told Luna that Crabbe and Goyle moving to another room wasn't something very 'legal' 

"Er... I think it's ok now to come back to my own dorm. Just show me where the exit is and I'll go." Luna said, faking a smile. In fact, she was feeling very uncomfortable there. The Slytherin's dungeons looked like cold, but they were quite warm. But they were definitely dark, and that bothered Luna. She didn't like dark places. They made her feel as if she was doing something wrong. 

"Are you feeling uncomfortable or something?" Draco asked. Luna shook her head. "I know you are. Everyone that is not used to these rooms will feel this way. And especially you, that lost a lot of blood." 

"No, I'm ok. Really." Luna answered, weakly. Her head slightly hurt. She wasn't fully recovered, and she hated to admit he was right. 

But that's not all about your loss of blood." Draco said, walking toward her. He closed the door behind Luna. "It's about one of the mistakes of human kind. They associated dark with evil things, and light with good things. When, actually, nothing changes when the lights are turned off. It'll only change if you _want_ them to change." 

"A-Are you feeling philosophic or something?" Luna asked. Before Draco could answer she fainted. Draco held her in his arms. 

"Ah... you should have just stayed with Madam Pomfrey." 

Draco carried her to his bed and tried to lay her down but she was holding his robes with her hands. Draco sat on his bed and let her sleep in his arms. It was a very good feeling and he couldn't pretend it didn't. 

She looked so peaceful and sweet when she slept. 'If someone saw her like that they would never guess how annoying she can be', he thought. 

Draco lowered his head until he was close enough to her own face. He lowered a little bit more until their lips met. Her lips were sweet, like honey. He wondered if she ate something with honey or if she just tasted like that. Draco looked up quickly when she moved a little. 

"Draco..." she murmured, still asleep, with a little smile. 

"You annoy me so much..." **   
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** Weekly updates! Hurrah!! \o/ Fluff! Hurrah!! \o/ Longer chapters! Hurrah!! \o/ 

Well, Believe in Heaven is almost over. Just two more chapters to go... I think. O.o; 

The last one will be more like a prologue, but that's ok. ^.^ 

Soooo.... hold on just a little bit more!!! We're almost theeeeeere!!!!! \o\ \o/ /o/ 

  
**_.......:::::ONEGAI!!! Review!!!:::::......._**

**10/22/2003**


	8. Chapter 8 Dreamer

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 8 

Luna woke up in the next morning with a loud scream. She opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in Draco's arms. She looked to the door quickly, expecting something bad to happen. And sometimes Luna wished she could just be wrong. 

Pansy was standing on the door pointing to them with an anger expression on her face. 

"You!!" she shouted. 

"Oh, no! It's not what you think!!" Luna quickly jumped of bed and looked toward Draco for some support. "I was... I..." 

"So what if she was sleeping in my arms?" Draco questioned. 

"WHAT?!" Luna exclaimed. 

"Hah! I knew it! You two are dating, right? That's so very... GROSS!!" Pansy yelled, turning her back and leaving quickly faking some sobbing. 

Luna looked to Draco and put her arms on her waist. 

"You could've at least lied to her! You're good at that!" Luna complained, having the feeling tears were starting to form in her eyes. She turned her back quickly and ran. 

Everyone was going to find out about Draco and she knew they would start saying bad things about her. Not that they already didn't, but it would even get worse! 

Luna went back to the Ravenclaw. Wishing, more than ever, that she was wrong. 

* * * 

Later on that morning Luna found out her intuition was correct again. 

"See? That's the one." 

  
  
"That's the girl? DISGUSTING!" 

  
  
"How could Draco ever go out with her?" 

  
  
"Her hair!" 

  
  
"Her eyes! Look! They're... EW!" 

"What a bitch!" 

"I heard they were caught together in _bed_!" 

"They already did _that_? How vulgar!" 

Luna walked past a huge group of girls from all houses. She tried to hide her face behind her hair, but it didn't work. She felt like falling on the floor and crying, but she could never give them what they wanted. Though, the tears kept coming until she couldn't hold them back. A tear rolled down her face. Luna didn't care whipping them away. 

She looked down to her feet and sobbed. Luna felt her body slowly get heavier until her legs could barely hold the weight. She was ready to start running when someone put a hand on one side of her face and whipped her tears. 

Luna looked up with her eyes widened. And she wasn't surprised to see the light blue eyes of the person she had fallen in love with. Draco smiled to her, for the first time since they had met. 

"You're making things worse." Luna muttered, avoiding the glares of all the other students around them. 

"I've made up my mind..." he rolled his eyes. "I don't care anymore. Heh. As if I had ever cared." 

Draco lowered his head and started getting closer to her until their lips met. Luna started shaking uncontrollably. Had he just kissed her? Was she dreaming? No, that feeling couldn't be a dream. It was as if she was a part of him. All his feelings were also hers and their thoughts were the same: nothing. They couldn't think of anything, just each other. Even if just for a moment they were perfectly connected in a perfect bond. 

When they parted from the kiss gasps could be heard everywhere. Of course it was a surprise! People like to spread rumors without really believing on them. But when a rumor is proved, even the one who started it is surprised. 

Luna looked up to Draco, blushing. She tried to say something but she couldn't. She just closed her eyes and felt more tears rolling down her face. Luna hugged Draco tightly and cried on his chest. He hugged her as well, a little shocked with her action. 

But it was all perfect. They were together, and everything else could go to hell. 

* * * 

Draco knew things weren't that easy, though. He received a letter from his father that afternoon and he didn't really expect good news. 

_Draco,_

_It's the perfect time. Everything is settled._

_Come over for Christmas, and bring the girl with you._

_The event will happen in the night before Christmas, when everything is prepared._

_Lucius_

He finished reading and, before he could put the letter into his pocket, Luna took it from his hands and read it herself. 

"Well, well... they at least picked a nice date, right? The night before Christmas... I like it." Luna commented, sarcastically. "I can't wait to go!" 

"We're not going." Draco said. 

"I wish I could cheer and say 'Yeah! We're not going! Let's rebel!' but..." Luna handed back the letter to Draco.  
"I think we must go." 

"Why?" 

"We're going to be together anyway, right? So, why making a mess with something so simple as 'being connected forever'. It was a problem before, but not now." Luna sighed, sitting beside Draco, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"But then I'll be a Death Eater." he muttered so no one besides themselves could listen. "And that could put a lot of people in risk, especially you." 

"So?" Luna asked. 

"Could you stand being the wife of a... murderer?" Draco asked. Luna stared at him in disbelief. 

"You mean you're really going to kill mudbloods, right?" she questioned. 

"Not killing would be worse. I think that the Dark Lord would rather not have any servants instead of having servants that don't kill for him." he said, with a laugh. 

"What do you mean? You're going to fight against him, is that it?" Luna asked, surprised. 

"What I mean is, he would kill the one who's not his servant in a more gentle way." 

"If that's so... then I guess I'll have to be the wife of a murderer." Luna said, hugging Draco. "But I think that the mudblood women are going to beg you to kill them. I mean, who wouldn't like to be killed by someone as handsome as you?" Luna asked, winking. 

"Shut up." 

* * * 

And so three days before Christmas Draco and Luna met up with Draco's father himself waiting for them the Platform 9¾. 

"What are you doing here? Coming among muggles, I mean." Draco questioned. 

"It's a very important moment. And you know how many people out there are willing to kill semi-Death Eaters." Lucius explained. Draco opened his mouth to speak but Lucius had already turned his attention to the girl beside Draco. 

He examined her from head to toe and then shrugged. 

"That'll make it." he said, and turned his come to them. "Come." 

When they finally arrived to the Malfoy's "house" Luna was quite surprised. She thought she would se a quite larger house, but no a manor like that one. It was all made of dark stones and Victorian windows, doors and furniture. It was all very clean but the manor itself was really dark. Only a few lights were on. 

"No lights fits the mood of the family, don't you think?" Draco murmured to Luna. She just chuckled and looked away. 

When the three got to a bigger room, which seemed like the main living room, Draco's mother was sitting in a arm chair, drinking tea. She smiled. 

"Oh, she's here!" Narcissa greeted. "Come, let's have some tea and talk for a moment." 

Luna glared at Draco with the corner of her eye. But before she could get any information of whether she should join Draco's mother or not, Luciu put a hand on his son's shoulder. 

"We must talk too. Let's go, Draco." Lucius said, and the two of them left. 

Luna walked timidly into the room and sat on a couch near the armchair were Narcissa was. 

"So, Luna... that's your name, correct?" Narcissa asked. Luna nodded. "Have some tea." 

Luna was about to get some tea for herself when a small elf handed a cup of tea. Luna blinked quickly and accepted. The elf left as quickly as it had appeared. 

"Don't you have elves at your house?" Narcissa asked. 

"We do have one. But she usually only cleans the house and... stuff." Luna thought it was better avoiding any sort of discussion. Especially about elves' rights and such. 

"Oh... right." Narcissa cleaned her throat. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the coming up event." 

"The initiation?" Luna asked quickly. 

"You should not speak about it that openly." Narcissa interfered. "But yes, that's the one. Because there's a whole tradition behind it, and we would appreciate if you could follow it. It's the first time a daughter of someone else who's not from the group participates." 

"Oh... okay. It's all right to me." Luna answered simply. "That's all?" 

"No... not really." Narcissa put her cup on the table in front of them. "I want to you avoid any other relationship with my son beside the one of this event." 

"Excuse me?" Luna put her untouched cup on the table in front of her as well. "Why?" 

"I have plans for my son, and they do not involve someone like you. You might like him, but he doesn't like you. He's only trying to make things easier, pretending to really like you. He does what we tell him to, that's all." Narcissa explained. "You're nothing more than an object to him." 

"How dare you say such a thing!" Luna exclaimed, getting up. 

"What? You don't like to be called an object, do you? Well, you should know that you're not even an object you're just a-" 

"It's not about me!" Luna shouted. "This is about Draco! How DARE you say he's stupid? How DARE you pretend like you know everything about him? HOW-DARE-YOU?" 

"You..." Narcissa got up herself. "Listen, you foolish girl. You're the one who knows nothing about him! He only pretended to like you to bring you to us! He obeys us unconditionally!" 

Luna walked out of the room without another word. She closed the door softly and started walking to nowhere. Draco wouldn't do that do her, would he? 

**   
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** You might have noticed I didn't update for a while... *cough* Sorry for that. ^^; I've been really busy with school. Over here in my country it's almost the end of the school year, not the beginning. So it's been a little hard for me to write anything at all. But don't worry! 

I'm writing the next chapter right now and I'm really reconsidering a tenth chapter. I added something I didn't before, so it might get a little bit longer... we'll see. Maybe not... I'll try to squeeze everything in a longer last chapter. XP 

I GOT MY FIRST FLAME!!! YAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAA!!!! ^___^  
Well, I'd just like to tell Mr. Flamer: Thanks! I'm glad to know that I'm not loved my everyone. That really makes me happy. But, about your flame, this is a fanfic! I can create crazy plots whenever I want for no reason. It's not up to you to tell me if I should keep it like that or not. Besides, I'm not telling you to read anything you don't like. Just don't read and that's it. ^.- 

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW~~!! 

**11/08/2003**


	9. Chapter 9 So cold

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 9 

Luna ran down the corridors, followed closely by Narcissa. You could easily see the fury on their eyes. Narcissa was so the most furious of them for she couldn't believe it was her idea to match her son up with that girl. She could also be feeling very guilty: her son's intimation would be ruined if things kept going that wrong. 

"You do not dare running away from me!" she shouted, raising her arms. 

"I'm not running." Luna said, stopping. She turned to Narcissa grinning. "So, I stopped. What are you gonna do next? Kill me? Go on and try." 

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

"As I thought." Luna said, turning her back once more. 

"Wait." Narcissa spoke softly, holding Luna's wrist. "If you try anything with Draco it's not something negative to me at all. It's for him. You don't know him at all, please... just leave him alone. He has a destiny planned already." 

"That you've planned." Luna pulled her wrist off the woman's grasp. 

"No. That he has planned for himself. You see now how he didn't tell you anything? He's been training since he was a baby to be strong, to help his father and I. Maybe now he only wants to be strong, which is understandable, for we never supported him much." Narcissa paused to catch her breath. "But he still wants to be strong, and you're not gonna be much more than a weakness. You'd ruin his dream." 

"I make me own decisions, and I decided to talk to him before anything. I can't believe in a single word you say. Not because it's you... no. Actually, I could even trust you. But..." Luna looked down to her feet and started walking again, this time faster. "I want to hear everything from him." 

* * * 

Draco sat down on his favorite couch of the library. He looked up to his father, standing on the opposite side of the room, staring out of the window. Snow slowly fell from the sky, covering everything with white. Draco's least favorite time of the year. 

He enjoyed cold, but it also reminded him of when he still a baby walking around the house. His parents were so busy with everything after the Dark Lord's "destruction" they would hardly speak to him like they used to. Even tough they didn't seem like caring people, they cared for him. Or at least they cared a long time ago. 

_Draco was walking around the cold mansion dragging his teddy bear. He was only two years old, but he could already understand what the adults were talking about. He was among them all the time, after all. Draco saw the door to the backyard open and couldn't help but walk through it._

_It was snowing so much it was hard to see anything at all. He hugged his teddy bear and gave a few steps and stopped. It was too cold. He turned around to leave but the door was closed. And inside the kitchen Draco heard his mom speaking really fast with of her friends. She'd not seem him. _

_Draco quietly cried, hugging his teddy bear even harder. Then he hear steps coming toward him. He looked up and there he was. The same blonde hair as his. The same light blue eyes as his. He grabbed Draco in his arms and covered him with his dark coat._

_"What are you doing out here?" _

_"Dad!!!" Draco cried, hugging his father tightly._

_"Don't cry..." Lucius said softly, running his fingers on his son's hair._

_Lucius opened the kitchen's door and walked in. Narcissa's eyes widened and she ran to her son._

_"Draco! No, don't cry." she said, smiling. Narcissa got Draco from his father's arms and hugged him. "You have to be strong, Draco. Mom and Dad can't save you all the time, you know? But when you need help, when you're not strong enough, you can call us. We'll be there."_

_Draco blinked a few times, confused. Stronger...?_

"Draco!" a voice called him and he was back to reality. "What were you doing?" 

"Nothing." he answered, coldly. His father was staring at him, just like when he was young. This time there was no kindness on his face. "So, what do you want to talk about?" 

"Well..." Lucius started, giving a long sigh. "I just wanted to say you're doing the right thing. The Dark Lord is returning and I can hardly do anything for him since I've been discovered." 

"Yeah, sure. I know all that." Draco got up and stretched his arms. "I'll go find Luna now." 

Draco's finger touched the doorknob when his father spoke once more. And it was impossible not to notice how their voices were similar. Just as drawling and bored. 

"You should avoid her. For the sake of your mission as a Death Eater." he said. 

"I know what I'm doing." Draco responded, turning the doorknob. 

"I'm afraid you don't." Lucius said, with another one of his long sighs. "She's a weakness. Your mother and I have told you that already. And you still insist on this?" 

"Why would she be a weakness?" Draco questioned, with his back still turned to his father. 

"That girl would be your weak spot. If you're attacked there, you might certainly lose." Lucius said, closing his eyes slightly. "I know you care for her. And if you do... you must let her go." 

Draco walked out of the door. Without bothering to close the door. 

* * * 

Luna asked for a few elves were was her room. And it was quite easy to find it. She was surprised her room was beautiful. Luna thought they would treat her bad to scare her, or treat her very well, to make her change her mind. And she was glad they picked the second choice. 

The room wasn't very big, but there was a door covered with dark purple curtains that leaded to a balcony. The room was dark with only a few burning candles, a bed with purple velvet sheets and an old willow cabinet. 

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. So many things were happening and she couldn't be herself anymore. Luna hadn't read a Quidditch magazine or talked to her Daddy in a long time. Sooner or later she would feel that way: miserable. 

Luna felt tears wetting her cheeks as she remembered of Draco. She obviously loved him, but she didn't want to cause any trouble. Especially not with his parents. 

If she had only given up when she had the chance nothing would have turned out that way. Luna would be home with her Dad, waiting for the Christmas' presents and eating her Grandma's food. But no! Luna was too easily tricked and she let herself be dragged into that mess. 

Luna jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Before she could even answer Draco walked into the room. His face wasn't one of the happiest ones. Luna dried her tears quickly with her blue robe's sleeve. 

"D-Draco?" she questioned, trying to sound natural. 

"You were crying, weren't you?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Luna shook her head. "My mother said something bad to you, right?" 

"No... it's nothing, really." Luna got up and faked a smile. Draco moved closer to her and hugged her. Luna started with a few sobs and, without noticing, she was already crying again. "I want to go home!!" 

Draco let go of her and stared at her with a worried look on his face. 

"I don't want to cause you any trouble to you..." Luna whispered, resting her head on Draco's chest. "I want you to be with you... but what I want to most is for you to be happy." 

"Luna... Nothing would make me happier than being with you." he whispered in her ear with a grin. 

"But... I'm a weakness..." she sobbed. 

"Oh... so they told you the same thing..." Draco shook his head. How far would his parents go to ruin everything. And it was even more frustrating to think that they weren't always like that. "Don't listen to them. We'll go trough everything together." 

Luna looked up to him. Her eyes amazed Draco. How could they always be so alert and blink so little? It was so annoying! But in a cute way. Just like her odd and large earrings and necklaces. They were so ugly and never matched her clothes at all, but he liked them anyway. 

But when did Draco Malfoy suddenly changed that much? Even himself wasn't sure. When did he get so emotional and... _in love_? It was a good feeling. 

Draco looked down and noticed Luna was speaking really fast of how mean his mother was and how she didn't want to be something negative for him. 

Kiss. 

Draco moved his face quickly and kissed her just as she spoke. Luna widened her eyes, if that was even possible, and was about to complain when Draco wrapped her arms around her and held her close to him. 

"Shut up..." he said, when a little 'gap' between their mouths appeared. 

Luna gave in and let herself be taken over by Draco's delicious essence. Because that had to be some sort of addicting essence. A spicy yet sweet one, which made her whole body lose control and forget about everything else. All she could think about was Draco, Draco, DRACO! She hated him so much. 

Draco wanted to have that feeling forever, and so did Luna. A kiss meant so much for them. It meant to be connected together, connected more than any sort of dark spell. Their souls where connected, not their bodies. Not even their minds, because our mind is something so simple that can be easily taken over. The Dark Wizards'd proved that years ago. 

Luna was happy, but _he_ wanted something more. _He _wanted an even bigger emotion. More than that connection, he wanted to _be_ her. And so he found the answer. 

Draco ran his tongue down her chin until he reached her neck. He sucked her neck softly and many different spots as he pressed his body closer to her. 

Pushing her to the bed, Draco took some hair off her eyes and smiled, kissing her once more. He started kissing her gently on the mouth. Her hands held his back tightly but not as much as he thought she would. Luna was so unaware of what he had in mind. She was so innocent, so deliciously innocent. 

Draco started kissing her chin, then her neck and her chest. He ran his hand down her leg until he reached the last part of her robe. Then he discreetly put his hand under it and ran it all the way up again. He pulled her robes up slightly. 

Luna was so absorbed by his mysterious essence that it took her some time to notice what was happening. She opened her eyes quickly and kicked him right where it hurt the most and got up. 

"WHAT ARE DOING?!?!?" Luna screamed, pulling her robes to the right place. She grabbed a pillow and started hitting his head. "Pervert!! Pervert!! Pervert!!" 

"Ouch..." Draco held his 'delicate' area in pain. "Don't punish me if you're afraid of doing anything..." 

"This might not be your first time, you impure PERVERT! But it's mine! And I'm not in the mood either!" Luna shouted, hitting him one last time with the pillow. 

"Ok... I just thought I should give it a try... that's all..." Luna sighed. 

She moved closer to Draco and hugged him, kissing his head softly. 

"We have an initiation to go. And I think it's gonna be _a lot_ of fun." she said cheerfully. 

"Heh... I wish." 

**   
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** Just one more chapter left! This one was pretty much useless I guess... ah, well. ^^; 

Chapter 10 is ready, I'm just fixing a few things (aka: I HATE ENGLISH GRAMMAR!!). Everything might be ready by day 6 or 7. Yay! I'm finishing this before Christmas! XDDD 

Review and let me know what you think so far! ^^ 

**12/02/2003**


	10. Chapter 10 Boundless Love

**Believe in Heaven**  
Chapter 10 

Narcissa called Luna to her room not much time later. She smiled as if nothing had happened and was nice to Draco's mother. It was the best thing to do, act normally. Let things pass.

It was almost 6 PM and the initiation was arriving. Though she had no idea what that was all about! Luna pretended to, but actually she only knew about the 'bond' that would be created between Draco and herself. 

Narcissa opened a closet and took out a sleeveless black dress. And that only increased Luna's fear, for that seemed as a much more formal event than she thought it would be. 

"I'll explain this only once. Listen carefully, otherwise you'll ruin the ceremony." Narcissa warned. Luna took the black dress and sat in front of Narcissa, listening carefully. 

* * *

Draco put on his black robe and stared as his hands, already covered with black gloves. What was he doing? Since he was a child his father prepared him to be a Death Eater like himself. But why did he follow his orders? Maybe because he had everything he wanted if he did. But also the day of becoming a Death Eater seemed so far away when he was young that he would never complain, thinking that day would never really come. It did, though, faster than he expected.

He took the mask his father had picked for him. White, but old. His father's first Death Eater mask. How... touching. 

Narcissa walked in the room, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You look so good, Draco." said Narcissa, folding her hands close to her chest like all mothers when they are proud.

"Oh, yes. And did you see father even gave me his very first mask?" Draco held up the mask, with a fake smile. "Isn't he sweet?" Sarcams. Narcissa hated sarcasm when it was a negative comment for herself or anyone she cared for.

"He cares for you." she said, sitting beside her son.

"He sure does! He's even helping me to commit the same sins he's been committing." more sarcasm.

"Ah, don't he so hard to your father. He's trying to be nice to you like before." she responded to her son's sarcastic comment.

"It's not working." said Draco, getting up and putting on the mask. "Let's pretend I don't care. I want this to be over already."

He opened the door and walked down the corridor. Narcissa was still staring at the wall of the room, thoughtfully. What had ruined that family? It had to be Lucius with his obsession for the Dark Arts. But he hadn't always been like that, just like Draco he once was a good boy. And she didn't want her son to be like his father... she had to be a good mother, a real mother... if just for once in her whole life. 

* * *

When it was 10PM Draco met his father in the secret room of the house, where all Death Eater meetings took place. Draco often went there with Crabbe and Goyle when they were young. They pretended to be Death Eaters and did meetings. He was more often than not the one to boss them around. 

Since he was a kid he hated mudbloods and muggles. He liked to create plans of how to make them suffer, just for the sake of it. But as he grew up he noticed how much better would life be without them. The Dark Lord wouldn't exist and his father would be a normal one. 

Dreams and wishes never took him anywhere, anyway. So he just forgot about the whole thing.

Lucius lead his into the room. All the other Death Eaters where already there, standing in a circle. In the center Voldemort grinned almost happily. He turned his attention completely to Draco as he walked into the room.

"It's good to see Lucius' son doing the exact same thing he did years ago." A Death Eater he couldn't tell who was said. "Brings back good memories, doesn't it, Lucius?"

"Indeed, Crabbe." So that was Crabbe's father... ironic how children from parents that are friends tend to be friends as well. 

"Is everything ready, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, distantly. 

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius responded, bowing. "Draco, stand here in front of the door."

Draco did so. He had no idea what was going to happen. He knew about the magic part of the ceremony, but had no idea about the symbolic part of it.

When it was 11:30PM the door opened. Luna appeared by the door, shaking slightly. She looked good on that clothes. 

A long sleeveless black dress that covered her breast and stomach, but showed her whole back. Her skin was really soft and light, but obviously not as light as his. Her hair was braided in a long braid until her waist. Luna was absolutely stunning. And all that good looks gave Draco a good number of ideas she wouldn't like very much.

She looked around for him, her wide eyes blinking less than usually, until they rested on him. Luna poked his mask.

"Is that you?" she asked in a low tone of voice, but that could be easily heard by anyone in that room.

"Yes..." Draco answered, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

Luna started walking forward and shook her head, telling him to walk too. How could be the one becoming the Death Eater there and not knowing more than she did?

They walked forward until they reached Voldemort. Luna had the urge to wave a him and say how happy she was to meet the one who had made of her life a big mess. Besides, he didn't look so evil when she looked closer. He looked ugly, actually. 

Voldemort gestured his hand and Draco took of his mask. Luna turned slightly to the side and took the hood that covered Draco's shiny hair off, smiling. She liked his hair.

Draco pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and stretched out his arm. Luna did the same. Voldemort started speaking about Death Eater stuff and loyalty while Draco looked around the room thinking of something else. Luna smiled to him.

"This is boring..." Luna whispered. Draco only nodded in response. "Is it going to hurt?" 

"Sadly... yea." he nodded, turning his attention back to Voldemort, who was preparing a spell.

Luna was ready to anything, and that included pain. If it was what Draco wanted she would be there with him. That was the responsibility of a wife, wasn't it? She was singing japanese songs inside her head as Voldemort pointed his wand to their arms and a white smoke came out of it, surrounding both their arms.

"I thought this was going to be more dramatic..." Luna said to Draco, smiling.

When she finished her sentence a horrible pain took over her whole body. She could barely think, move or do anything at all. She looked to Draco and noticed he only stared to his arm, emotionless. But she noticed his forehead was wet with sweat. He was holding back the pain! Why? He didn't have to hold all the pain alone! 

In a desperate measure, Luna moved her stretched arm and grabbed Draco's hand. His eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. Luna smiled and stick out her tongue.

Luna could see the little skull with a snake appearing on his arm. Tattoos really hurt a lot, didn't they?

Suddenly the door burst open and all Death Eaters took out their wands. Many familiar faces called Luna's attention. 

Her Daddy was standing in the front with Lupin, Mad-Eye Moddy, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and even Dumbledore. The whole Order was there!!

"Daddy!!" Luna called, waving to him cheerfully. "Hi!!"

"Luna!!" shouted her father. "There's no time to greet me! Run!!"

When he yelled that all Death Eaters started attacking mercilessly. Draco didn't think twice before grabbing Luna by the waist and pulling her to a corner. 

Luna closed her eyes and covered her ears. But she could still hear all the shouting and feel the heat of the spells.

Draco was protecting her with his body. Even if his body still hurt tremendously... even if the Dark Mark was still forming itself on his arm... even if he was covered in sweat... even if he had do close his eyes and look doing in pain...

"Draco..." Luna murmured, holding her tears. But she couldn't move, her body was paralyzed. Why in a moment like that?

Before Luna could do anything a light blue spell was sent toward them. She took over the control of her body one more time and tried to pull Draco to the floor, but it was too late. He got hit on the back.

"No!!" she yelled, holding him on the floor. The Dark Mark was almost complete on his arm.

A guy Luna didn't know started running toward her. He said something she couldn't listen, but the answer came loud and clear.

"All!!" she heard Lupin's voice say. She opened her eyes and tried to see what was going on. But hearing was enough to scare her even more.

"But kill all of them? What about them-" the guy asked pointing at Luna and Draco.

"Take her away from here! That's Dumbledore's orders!" she heard the last answer.

"You heard the man, Luna... move aside..." he commanded. Luna didn't move an inch.

The guy sighed and took his wand out of his pocket and prepared to attack when a red spell hit him right on the stomach. He fell on the floor, unconscious.

"I'm sorry." Luna closed her eyes for an instant and tried to pull Draco to the other room. No one was actually paying attention to what they were doing, too busy with their own duels.

When Luna reached the door as fast as she could, got up and was about to lift Draco with all the streght she had left and drag him upstairs when a voice whispered in worried tone:

"Oh my..." Narcissa kneeled beside Draco.

"What are you..." Luna tried to speak but Narcissa cut her.

"This is not good... too much Dark Power and all concentrated on the Dark Mark. And the Dark Lord still calls himself the Dark Lord. God, he's old! He couldn't see this..." she muttered to herself, holding her son's arm close to her eyes.

"Hey! Weren't you the great Dark Lord supporter?" Luna questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I once was... until he drove my husband insane and was about to do the same to my son!" Narcissa shook her head. 

"We'll have to take it out..." a second voice said. Luna looked up and Lupin smiled to her. "Don't worry, Luna, it'll be all right. But... do you think he'll be able to hold on, Narcissa?"

"I don't think so... but we must try." she said. "It might take all his magic and vital power... he might even die. But my son is not

"You may be right. He'll sure lose his magic power, even if we try to drain only the dark one. But his life... only if he's too weak. "

As Narcissa and Lupin discussed whether they should take the dark power out or not Luna hugged Draco close to herself. He was half-unconscious, for Luna saw him open his eyes, stretch his hand and rest it on her cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but lost all the consciousness left before saying a word. His hand fell graciously over his body. Luna brought it close to her mouth and kissed softly. 

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING!!" Luna shouted. The two adults stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa blinked quickly.

"You're not touching him... You're not risking his life." Luna explained.

"You have no idea what that power might do to him!!" Narcissa yelled back.

"But he might die! Or even lose all his power! Why not let it be like this..." said Luna, looking down at Draco.

"Oh my... I think we're a bit too late..." Lupin smiled to cover up his worried tone of voice."He's waking up."

Luna and Narcissa looked down and saw that the Dark Mark visible on his arm. Suddenly a burst of energy came from Draco's body. Luna could feel all the dark energy they were talking about. All that energy was obviously not Draco's. Voldemort put that energy there when he was creating the Dark Mark.

Draco got up. Luna called his name but he only ignored her, opening the door to the room where the Order and the Death Eaters fought. All the attention turned to him. His eyes where still very blue, but the part that used to be white was now black. Just like in a cartoon when the main character turns evil.

The took his wand out of his pocket.

"You're newest Death Eater will prove his loyalty to you, my Lord." he said in an obscure tone to Voldemort, whose expression was of pure shock mixed with satisfaction.

Draco pointed his wand to every person in the room and shoot a cute little 'Avada Kedrava'. It didn't really matter to him if the person was a Death Eater or from the Order, he would just attack.

Luna watched as they tried to attack him back but the attacks would only bounce back. The Dark Lord himself was quite surprised he had put so much energy to do a simple Dark Mark. Perhaps he was really getting old.

Luna couldn't believe Draco was doing such a thing.

"Stop..." she muttered. Noticing she was about to do something, Luna's father ran toward her.

"No, Luna! Don't go near him!!" he yelled. But she wouldn't listen... 

He would never do that! That wasn't her Draco. That wasn't the Draco that liked to pick on Harry, Ron and Hermione. That wasn't the Draco that liked to say bad things about people he didn't know. That wasn't the Draco that often got his ass kicked on Quidditch by the Gryffindors just because he hated them too much. That wasn't the Draco that liked to call her weird. That wasn't the Draco that she would always stand up against. That wasn't the Draco that protected her when she was attacked at school. That wasn't the Draco that held her so gently in his warm arms the last night. That wasn't her spoiled brat! THAT WASN'T HER DRACO!

"Stop!!!" Luna screamed, hugging Draco from behind. "Please, stop!" she begged, with tears in her eyes.

The Dark Mark disappeared instantaneously from his arm. His eyes turned back to normal and he fainted in her arms. Luna held him tightly and sat on the cold stone floor. She closed her eyes and tried to hold 

Death Eaters and members from the Order killed each other while some were distracted with Luna's desperate attempt to save her beloved one. 

When the Death Eaters that survived ran away with their lord, the members of the Order who last turned their total attention to her. She was still on the floor with her eyes closed, Luna's father stand beside his daughter, speechless. 

No one said anything.

Because there was nothing to say.

* * *

Draco spent the next three months in the St. Mugos. No one was sure if he would live or die. At first everyone was sure he'd live, but his coma was lasting more than expected and they started losing their hopes. 

No one would stay with him more than a couple of hours, and visits were very rare already. Only one person would stay everyday and every night sitting on a chair beside him: Luna.

She owed him a lot. He hadn't only showed her that someone else beside her father could love her, but he had also helped her prove that she could do things by herself better than anyone.

But she wasn't always that sweet and caring girlfriend. Luna would often scream with him of how much of a bastard he was and how much she was going to kick is ass when he woke up!! Afterall, he left her all alone waiting for him to wake up for months and months.

And so when April arrived, Luna was having breakfast beside him. Often showing him how tasty the food was but he could only lay there, _sleeping_. 

She had just finished eating her last toast when she heard something a like a moan coming from beside her. She slowly turned her head and her light brown eyes met with his beautiful blue ones.

Draco smiled weakly and tried to speak, almost in a "tragic-heroic" way. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times until Luna looked at him angrily.

"Speak already!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're just the same, I see." he said, grinning.

"Of course I am." Luna said, smiling. "It's good to have you back, Draco."

"I think so too."

* * *

**5 years later...**

Luna was sitting in front of their house, staring the snow fall slowly in the front yard. It was exactly 5 years before that Draco and her had been through the worst experience of their lives. And they sure didn't want to ever do such a thing.

Draco hugged her from behind, kissing her neck softly. Luna smiled. Draco lowered his hands and touched her stomach. She was pregnant, caring his son or daughter.

"It's sure gonna be a boy..." Draco said.

"It's sure gonna be a girl..." Luna said, not listening to her husband.

"And he'll go to Slytherin..."

"And she'll go to Ravenclaw..."

They stared at each other. Luna smiled and then laughed loudly.

"It doesn't matter. As long as she's not a Death Eater, I'm happy." she smiled. Luna looked at Draco with the cutest face she could find. "But she'll be a 'she', right? Please!! Tell me that the sperm you sent was X... or Y... er... how's that letter muggles use? S... W... I dunno!!" 

"You're crazy. Can't you be a normal wife and cook, clean, massage my back..." Draco complained.

"Of course I'll massage your back, dear!!!" Luna yelled, hitting him with her frying pan. "Massage you with my frying pan, that's how I'll massage you!! I already cook and clean for you!! You useless husband!!"

"Shut up, freak! Who do you think you're talking to, woman?!?!" he yelled back, rubbing his head. "I'm your husband and you owe me respect!!"

"No I don't!!! You think you're sooo great, don't you?! I feel disgusted just to THINK about you!!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Draco stepped forward and kissed Luna softly on the lips. She turned her back to him and walked toward the kitchen. Draco followed her.

"I love you..." Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah, I love you too."

**FiN**

_" I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me fit  
In my skin "_  
**   
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** And this is it. ^^ Believe in Heaven if over. 

I might add an epilogue... just to clear some things. That is... if you want to. XP Let me know if you do. 

I had so much fun writing this story... you have no idea. ^____^ It was my longest fanfic so far, and that makes me happy. I'm sorry if it was a little OOC but English isn't my first language and it's hard for me to write this way already. Trying to make them in character would be even harder. And I'm, well... too lazy. XP 

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They helped me through all the process. ^^ 

And remember: There are never enough Draco/Luna fanfics!! XDDD 

Bye Bye!! 

**12/10/2003**


End file.
